Unattainable
by xXPhantomhive
Summary: Nyota Uhura is one of the top Cadets at Starfleet Academy and a woman of many talents and very few flaws.  Yet, one of Uhura's shortcomings may very well be the thing that gets her, if not both unattainables of her life, then at least one—Commander Spock
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or any of it's character's besides any O/Cs I may choose to create. I am also not making any money from the creation of this work of fanfiction.

Enjoy!

Unattainable

Chapter One

There aren't many flaws that Nyota Uhura possesses. Indeed, if one were to ask about the Cadet around the Academy they would soon find out that she is one of its shining stars—a Cadet with a bright future ahead of her and with the demeanor, manners, and poise that many of her fellow classmates wished to emulate. With a little over eighty percent of the Federation languages spoken by her there is not much else the xenolinguistic needs to do for preparation of her career goal besides, of course, graduate. And with the current pace the young woman is setting for herself Cadet Uhura will be in line to graduate just before the mother voyage of the _USS Enterprise_, the ship that she's been dreaming to serve in since she first entered the Academy.

With these thoughts floating through her head Uhura sighs softly as she gazes at her reflected image. Yes there are not many flaws the young Cadet possesses and indeed to her fellow peers, her instructors, and all of Starfleet Nyota is the living embodiment of her name: _star_. Well, at least it's that way for _almost_ all of Starfleet. Sighing once more Uhura places her brush down precisely next to its matching comb before expertly and efficiently binding her hair back in a neat ponytail that, unlike many of the other female Cadets, was not a hairstyle which was cause for much distraction.

Picking up the slim eyeliner pencil Nyota makes sure to check the black tip, even though she is sure it's already sufficiently sharpened as it's her routine to do so after each use. Nodding her satisfaction Nyota carefully applies a modest amount of eyeliner, her hand steady as she moves from one eye and then to the other. Nodding once more at the completion of the small ritual Nyota next picks up the pencil sharpener before returning the tip of her eyeliner to a fine point. Unhurried in her movements the young Cadet carefully places the eyeliner down on the small vanity table before brushing the pencil shavings into the waste basket.

The mascara follows next, with Nyota's movements just as careful and precise as always before the xenolinguistic finishes with soothing balm to her lips. With her reflection staring back Cadet Uhura sighs once more, her mind briefly turning towards her next class, one of which is not set to begin for at least another hour until the sound of Gaila speaking pulls Nyota out of her musings.

"Oh, Ny! You should loosen up a bit; you always get so stiff before Commander Spock's class. Why don't you put a little color on your lips, it might cheer you up. Red looks really hot on you, Ny. Not everyone can pull of the Cadet issue uniform as well as you and I." Gaila giggles softly before running a hand through her red curls.

Nyota rolls her eyes at Gaila before turning back to her reflection. "Everyone gets like this before classes, Gaila. And it's improper to wear lipstick. It's distracting."

Gaila is sprawled out on her bed, her moss colored feet dangling over its edge as she swings her legs idly. "That may be true Ny but you're the xenolinguistic department's top Cadet. Usually a title like that should make one more relaxed. I'm never stressed before going to my classes and just in case you haven't noticed you're like the only girl who doesn't wear lipstick, or eye shadow for that matter. You don't have to go all out but you could at least try for some lip gloss, Ny!"

"I am not stressed, Gaila, nor am I Orion."

Gaila makes a scoffing sound in the back of her throat before rolling over onto her belly, the Orion's full attention on Nyota now. "You don't need to be Orion to be sexy, you're a woman." Gaila giggles again before another statement of hers float to Nyota's ears. "You don't get ready like this for your other classes." The words are almost accusatory as Gaila's emerald green eyes meet soft brown of her roomate's.

"If you are insinuating that I do not properly prepare myself for _all_ of my classes then you are surely mistaken."

Gaila lets out a small groan before once more rolling over on her bed, though this time turning her back to Uhura as she drags the Starfleet issued cover over her form. If it wasn't for Nyota's supreme aural sensitivity then she would not have heard the softly muttered, "Oh forget it Ny."

Staring at Gaila Nyota can feel her soft lips pressing into a thin line and a small amount of guilt flooding her chest. It wasn't as though Nyota was a stiff for she enjoyed having fun, joking, and partying just as much as any other Cadet but…with the thought of Commander's Spock class on her mind Nyota can't help but feel a bit…stiff.

Sighing yet _again_ Nyota quickly takes up her PADD, double checking her appearance one last time, from the top of her head, to her modestly precise makeup, to the perfectly painted fingernails and then to her stiffly pressed in mint condition uniform, and then of course to her shining black shoes. Yep, everything is perfect.

"You forgot your earrings."

Nyota glances at Gaila, though her roommate had yet to turn her gaze back in Nyota's direction. Nyota opens her mouth to speak, but no words are forthcoming. Instead, a small puff of air escapes her parted lips which quickly turns into a full blown laugh that brings tears to her eyes. The fact that Gaila quickly joins in the laughter doesn't really help either.

"Oh, God!" Nyota gasps out, one hand pressed to the table's vanity as she uses it to keep from double over. "I _am_ stressed."

Nyota and Gaila continue to laugh with each other until the sounds turn into small giggles. Slipping out her bed Gaila quickly makes her way to Nyota. Smiling brightly at her brown skinned roommate Gaila offers Nyota a playful wink before picking up the small silver studs that Nyota usually wears for class. Carefully Gaila fastens the studs in her friend's ears before using a tissue to dab the moisture from the corner of Nyota's eyes, mindful of the eyeliner and mascara as she does so.

"There," Gaila says once she's finished. "Now you're all ready."

"Thanks Gaila," Nyota breaths out softly, her slender arms wrapping around the Orion in a comforting hug. "I really needed that."

"It's ok, Ny." Gaila gently pats Nyota on the back before pulling back to catch a glimpse of the time. "However, if you don't leave soon you'll be late for class."

Nyota glances at the time as well before nodding. "You're right. I'll see you after class then."

Nyota gives Gaila a warm peck on the cheek before quickly heading out of the dorms. Though she and Gaila are both well aware that Nyota's class doesn't actually begin for another forty-five minutes they both also know that it will take about fifteen minutes for Nyota to make her way across campus and to the designated class, even with the brisk pace she's setting for herself. It has become somewhat of a well known trademark of Nyota's to already be in class and seated front and center well before the class is scheduled to start. Many of her Professors would also come early to have a quick chat with her before class, sharing laughs and knowledge with the bright Cadet as she helps with class setup.

This is how things usually would go for the Cadet but, while taking Commander Spock's class, it had yet to happen _at all_. Feeling the stress starting to build in her chest again Nyota quickly shakes it off before opening the door to the lecture hall. Glancing around the room is, as per usual, empty. Shutting the door behind her Nyota takes her usual seat before glancing over her PADD. With her eyes moving from left to right Nyota reads over her assignment, another routine habit of hers that was performed before each class.

Not expecting anyone to enter the lecture hall for at least another twenty minutes Cadet Uhura is unprepared for the sound of the door sliding open. Turning her eyes away from her PADD and to the intruder Nyota, upon seeing her instructor, feels her mouth go dry and her heart rate increase. Scrambling out of the chair Nyota hastily places her PADD down before standing at attention. "Commander Spock."

"As you were, Cadet."

Nyota stares at Commander Spock for all of three seconds before stiffly returning back to her seat. Though instructed to continue as she was, even with her brown-eyed gaze once more on her PADD Nyota is very aware of each move of her instructor, from him letting the door swoosh closed behind him, to the even footfalls of his steps as he moves to the desk that was right in front of her own.

_Well this is new_, Nyota thinks to herself as a covert glance from beneath the fan of her lashes confirms Commander Spock taking a seat as his desk. Nyota watches him for a minute or so though his velvet brown eyes do not once glance in her direction, instead his head is bent over a PADD as hers should be but, even with the desire to read over her work Nyota cannot take her eyes off the Vulcan because her instructor has never _ever_ come to class until exactly five minutes before its start.

"Cadet."

Nyota feels her face burning with embarrassment as the Vulcan, the _half_-Vulcan gaze meets her own. If it wasn't for his human eyes then one would not even know from looks alone that Commander Spock is a Vulcan/Terran hybrid. Yet, even with human eyes anyone can tell just from a look that Nyota was staring.

"Yes, Commander Spock?" Even when caught doing such an embarrassing thing Nyota is pleased however that she keeps her voice steady and clear.

"I would like to have a word with you."

"Of course, Commander." Rising to her feet Nyota feels her stomach doing summersaults from a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Finally finally _finally_, the one and only instructor who had never sung her praise is about to…about to do what? Make an acknowledgment of her skills perhaps? Commander Spock is the one unattainable, well, to be perfectly honest the _second_ unattainable of Nyota Uhura's life. Though Nyota of course wishes to please all of her instructors, never once has she wanted to please another instructor as much as she wishes to please this one, this half-Vulcan half-Terran hybrid.

Standing in front of his desk now, as the walk is but a few steps from her own, Nyota glances down at her instructor, taking in the jet black hair, the ears tapered to a fine point, and the pale green tinted skin. Everything about him was so alien. Even if Vulcans are very humanoid they are cool and aloft, wrapped in a veneer of logic that is almost never broken.

Feeling her stomach clench painfully Nyota has to close her eyes against the image of her Professor, against the image of his features shifting, his skin darkening, his ears rounding out…

"Cadet." Whatever else her Professor is about to say is interrupted by the sound of the door swooshing open. Opening her eyes Nyota, as well as Commander Spock's gaze turns to the entrance as a blond-haired girl bustles into the room.

"Nyota! I knew I'd find you here…oh hello Professor."

"Cadet." Spock inclines his head in the blond's direction before turning his chocolate brown eyes back to Uhura. "It seems that our words shall have to be exchanged after class then."

"Of course, Commander."

The blond, or Gloria Stevens as her name was, glances from their Professor, then to her classmate, then back to her Professor again, a brow raised with curiosity. Nyota quirks her lips in Gloria's direction before making her way next to a classmate that she has seen in many of her classes since her first few days at the Academy. Though Nyota's closest friend is Gaila Gloria comes in a close second to Nyota's green-skinned roommate.

"You were looking for me?"

"What?" Gloria gaze is fastened on their Professor who has, by now, turned back to his PADD.

Seeing that Gloria's attention is diverted Nyota sighs softly before stepping in Gloria's line of vision so that now Gloria's blue eyes are no longer transfixed by Commander Spock. "Gloria," Nyota begins patiently. Though a part of her is upset about the interruption since it was the first time that Commander Spock had wished to speak with her, another part of Nyota is very glad since, knowing what was now ahead, the Cadet can take the appropriate preparations for her talk with the Commander. "Let's get out of the doorway."

Gloria glances furtively at Commander Spock over Nyota's shoulder before nodding and leading the way to her desk which is much further away than Nyota's. "I didn't know that he would be here," Gloria whispers, mindful of a Vulcan's superior hearing. "I thought you said he never comes to class early."

"He doesn't," Nyota whispers, her own gaze flickering over to their Professor before she turns her brown eyes back to Gloria. "But never mind that. What did you want to speak with me about?"

Gloria glances at Commander Spock once more before placing her PADD in front of her friend. "I was wondering if you could look over my translations for me."

"We only have ten minuets before class starts. Why didn't you ask me earlier?"

"I went to a few parties with Jim and well…you know how Kirk is." Nyota rolls her eyes and Gloria laughs softly before continuing. "Besides, you're smart enough. It's not as though it'll take you more than a few minutes."

Nyota glances down at the words on the screen before returning her gaze to Gloria. "You know this course is advance phonology. It's not about the translation, it's about syntax, the reasons why each combination of sound form words, of the structure of sentences and the laws behind them, of the common threshold that each language shares."

Gloria groans softly before running a hand through her blond curls. "I _know_ that Nyota. Please do not quote the course description at me. Everyone's not as talented as you are."

Nyota frowns slightly at Gloria's words and the tone that accompanied them. "It's not about talent, it's about hard work."

"Yes, you're right." Gloria concedes, her blue eyes briefly flickering to the time since there is not much left of it and really the Cadet wished to utilize the last few minutes on her assignment instead of starting a debate about the pros and cons of over studying and its relation to stress and, subsequently, stress' relation to more than a handful of physical and mental ailments. "So…will you help me out or not?"

Nyota is quick to forgive her friend when she's presented with a dazzling smile. Returning the smile Nyota gives her friend a brief scolding, more for formality than anything else. Gloria must know as well because, instead of getting defensive the blond Cadet offers Nyota a broad grin before planting a wet slopping kiss to Nyota's cheek. "Thank you, doll."

Nyota laughs as she wipes the moisture off her face before turning her attention to Gloria's PADD. Time is of the essence so instead of leading Gloria through a series of exercises that would let the blond see the mistake in her work Nyota simply points it out, explaining that the heart of her mistranslations is based on one particular word that has multiple meanings.

"Oh thanks!" Gloria exclaims, her pale fingers flying over her PADD as she furiously edits her work.

"You know…" Nyota begins reluctantly, "The translations are just a base for your thesis about the languages' syntax, so just having a correct translation won't get you high marks in this class."

Gloria doesn't bother to look up as she speaks, her fingers still flying furiously over her PADD. "Of course not, we do have a Vulcan as an instructor. No one's ever gotten high marks in his class. Even if you do well on all of the homework, which in itself is a pain, the final exam is _brutal_."

As she finishes speaking the door swooshes open again, this time bearing entrance to about half a dozen students. Glancing at Gloria's PADD Nyota notes that there are a little over two minutes left before class begins. Saying her goodbye to Gloria Nyota nods hello to a few of her classmates as she makes her way back to her own desk and PADD. Knowing that she, as well as Commander Spock's other students will lose half marks for any late assignments Nyota quickly presses the send button so that her work can travel across cyber space and to the PADD her Professor is currently reading over.

As the minuets before class begins quickly come to a close the door swooshes open and closed repeatedly as most of the advance phonology students trickle in. At precisely 1100 hours Spock rises to his feet to begin class. Three more people do shuffle in after class has started but Commander Spock doesn't even glance in their direction.

Nyota, as always, is a studious Cadet, taking more than enough notes as the class progresses and indeed not shy about answering questions or voicing her opinion on one thing or another. Yet, even as she does so, the majority of Nyota's focus is on the end of class—on her upcoming talk with her Vulcan Professor. Feeling her muscles tighten in trepidation Nyota discreetly massages the knots away and, before long, its 1300 hours and class is over. Nyota of course, only realizes this as she always does due to the sound of chairs scraping back and feet hurriedly shuffling out of the classroom.

As usual, besides her Professor, Nyota is the last person left in the classroom. Letting out a slow breath of air Nyota grabs her PADD before rising to her feet and walking up to Commander Spock's desk. "Commander Spock, you wished to speak with me?"

"Cadet Uhura," Spock begins in an even tone, a cultural trademark of almost all Vulcans. "Are you aware that only twenty-eight percent of students who enroll in my class pass?"

"I was not aware, Commander."

"I do not fail sixty-two percent of my students." Nyota stares at her Professor who had taken a seat behind his desk once class had concluded. Though Commander Spock is speaking to Nyota his attention seems to be focused on his PADD as fiddles with one program or another.

Nyota can feel her brows furrow in question as she stares down at her Professor. Based on Commander Spock's silence a response seems to be in order however, so parting her lips Nyota speaks, more slowly than usual though as she's unsure if the words spoken are those which Commander Spock is expecting. "From my observation alone about half of the students dropped out of the class before the first week was even finished."

"Forty-six percent." The silence stretches between the two uncomfortably as the Professor, once more, seemingly waits for a response from Nyota. This time his attention is turned away from his PADD and solely focused on Nyota.

"Commander…" Nyota begins, unsure of what she's going to say exactly but not at all enjoying the uncomfortable silence or the intensity of her Commander's Spock stare.

"Cadet," her Professor speaks, saving Nyota from the embarrassment of fumbling for words. "Earlier Cadet Stevens stated that my finals are brutal."

Nyota can feel her face heating from embarrassment at the thought of Commander Spock hearing some of the things Gloria had said though, in hindsight, it's by no means even close to what some other students would say about their cold Vulcan Professor. "You…you heard us?"

"This course is advance phonology. It's not about the translation, it's about syntax, the reasons why each combination of sound form words, of the structure of sentences and the laws behind them, of the common threshold that each language shares." Commander Spock quotes Nyota perfectly though of course his words lack the inflections of Nyota's speech since her Professor is, after all, a Vulcan. "You are a capable xenolinguistic Cadet Uhura."

Though the statement is spoken in a monotone and the words modest Nyota can't help the bright smile that flashes across her face, making her honey brown eyes light up with pleasure as she gazes at Commander Spock. "Thank you, Professor."

It feels so good, _so good_ to hear those careful words leaving Commander Spock's lips. And even though it's an alien seated before her Commander Spock's demeanor so closely resembles that of her Father that Nyota can feel her eyes prickling with tears. Blinking rapidly Nyota dispels the tears before they can fall, her heart feeling a bit lighter and her smile growing even wider if that's indeed possible. Maybe Nyota doesn't have two unattainables afterall.

Commander Spock gaze seems fixated Nyota's continance as he watches the different flashes of emotion beaming fromher eyes. Once more the silence is uncomfortable for Nyota because the Cadet has no idea what is going through the mind of her stoic Professor. Wondering if he emotional display has offset her Professor Nyota hastily recomposes her features in a more pleasing expression for a Vulcan which of course means no expression at all.

Commander Spock gazes at Nyota for a moment longer before rising to his feet. "The gratitude is unnecessary, Cadet." Nyota doesn't know what to say in response to that so instead remains silent. "If you will check your PADD Cadet; I have sent an assignment I wish you to complete."

Nyota glances down at her PADD where a small exclamation point is flashing to let her know of the new notice. "Extra credit?" With Commander Spock standing now Nyota has to glance up to meet his eyes, her voice filled with surprise as extra credit is something Commander Spock definitely does not do.

The Commander in question inclines his head. "If you wish to call it that, then yes since its completion is not mandatory. However, whether you choose to complete it or not it is in your best interest to keep this from your fellow Cadets."

Well, Commander Spock's words weren't a threat per se but Nyota is well aware that if the news of this extra assignment did get out then it would only damage her own credibility with whatever grade she would receive in this class, a grade that Nyota has given up many hours of sleep over for. Just telling one person is like gasoline on a fire for such shocking news, of _Commander Spock_ giving _extra credit_ would spread through the campus faster than a starship traveling at warp eight.

"I won't tell anyone about the assignment, Commander."

Commander Spock once more inclines his head before turning towards the entrance of the classroom. "I shall see you in my office tomorrow at 0900 hours then."

"Yes, Commander."

With his PADD secure under one arm Commander Spock uses his other to gesture towards the door. Taking the hint Nyota whispers her farewell before briskly exiting the room, her whole body filled with excitement at the endless possibilities of what Commander Spock could have sent to her PADD. Though Nyota would usually go to one of the recreation rooms after classes with Gaila, Gloria, or Hikaru today Nyota has a very strong feeling that she'll be holed up in her room for the next few hours going over whatever extra credit Commander Spock has sent her.

Tbc...

This is my first ever Star Trek fanfic ever and I must say writing Spock is HARD! Well, it's his speech that's hard to write -_- Anyway I hope it's not too bad and please give me some feedback so that I can improve my writing, it would be very much appreciated ^_^ Also it should be noted that I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own and the rating of this story may increase in the future but if that's the case I'll make sure to give you all a warning.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or any of its character's besides any O/Cs I may choose to create. I am also not making any money from the creation of this work of fanfiction.

The song in this chapter was inspired by Virgin, from After School so you should thank them for me getting a new chapter out so fast, lol. If interested in hearing it here's a link www youtube com /watch?v=P1hpgesspIQ

Enjoy!

Unattainable

Chapter Two

When Nyota enters her dorm room the Cadet's thoughts quickly turn away from Commander Spock's secret assignment and that to the figure of her green skinned Orion friend who is curled up on her bed with tears in her eyes while a popular 23rd century Orion song blares through the room's sound system.

Quickly letting the door swoosh behind her as Nyota has no interest in giving others a clear view of her heartbroken roommate Nyota absently discards her PADD down to her own bed before making her way to Gaila. The Orion's emerald green eyes meet Nyota's, the tears swimming in the vulnerable orbs and spilling over as they trace tear tracks down Gaila's cheeks.

_Hot eyes, which singe me/ Hot eyes, which see only me/ Hot eyes, which see right to the heart of things/ Glancing down I can feel my pulse increase/ Oh, why have you chosen me?_

Wanting to comfort her friend Nyota wraps her arms around the tearful Orion. After having roomed with Gaila for three years Nyota is well aware of how quickly her roommate goes through males, and as an Orion Gaila would usually bounce from one Cadet to another without a backwards glance. However, this is not one of those times since _Virgin_ is Gaila's current song of choice. Whenever _Virgin_ plays Nyota knows that Gaila will be in this particular type of mood.

_I glance up, but you're gone/ My heart, won't beat slow/ Silly like a virgin, I wait for you/ Potent dreams I will to come true_

Feeling Nyota's arms wrapped around her figure Gaila buries her face in Nyota's neck. Gently brushing the fiery curls behind Gaila's ears Nyota sucks in a deep breath before joining the singer Stala, the lyrics of _Virgin _more than familiar to Nyota. Gaila has always found Nyota's voice comforting, it's one of the reasons why, when Gaila has the time, she usually goes to chorale practices with Nyota even though she herself refuses to sing.

_Tonight my heart's a virgin/ This kiss, a kiss of virgins/ Take my hand again, again, again/ Hold me tight, don't let go/ Feel my heart, won't beat slow/ Virgin like the stars past Hantashi's end_

Nyota continues to sing, her hands gently brushing hair off of Gaila's face as the lyrics roll off her tongue. Nyota is singing in perfect harmony with Stala, each of Nyota's inflections matching Stala's own.

_Each day I return but your scent fades fast/ My heart twisted and betrayed, forever a waiting hourglass/ But when I arrive home your sweet scent invades/ And my not so secret dreams are as clear as day_

Nyota's neck is now wet with hot tears and the top of her Cadet uniform as well. Gaila's arms tighten around Nyota as her body shakes, desperate for the warmth and comfort of her roommate.

_With your kiss on my lips and my body in your arms/ My virgin heart longs for more/ But even as we consume each other/ I know this will end/ With my virgin heart dead, never to beat again_

Though Orions, especially the females, are notorious bed hoppers they are not immune to the effects of love, and if and when they fall, they fall _hard_. This is the third time in a year that Gaila has played _Virgin_.

_So take my hand, don't let go/ Hold me tight until my virgin heart beats slow/ For in your arms I will always, and never be/ A virgin like the stars of Delta-C _

_Tonight my heart it fades out, fades out, fades out…/ Always and never a virgin, like the stars past Hantashi's end_

Even though Nyota wishes that Gaila would stop falling so hard for idiot Cadets with manure for brains Nyota can't help but feel her heart clench painfully in sympathy for Gaila's misfortune. This part, the end of _Virgin_ is always the worst for Nyota because it brings up memories the Cadet wishes to forget about, of the less than frequently traveled star systems which is what Hantashi is—a faraway star system not much traveled due to the fact that no intelligent life has yet to be found there. Though, another reason the system is less than traveled is because of Delta-C, a series of stars past Hantashi's end that no one has yet to explore due to a black hole that will, slowly but surely, suck up each and every star of Delta-C until their brilliantly blinking lights are swallowed by the all consuming darkness of space.

It's a very sad analogy actually, that the sweet, innocent, virgin feeling love that Nyota knows her roommate feels will forever be gone, forever swallowed up by a black hole. Well…at least until she finds someone else to love, and then of course, the cycle will begin again.

"What happened?" Nyota asks softly now that the room's filled with silence. It seems that Nyota's singing has helped since Gaila has stopped crying though her face is still wet with tears. Using the end of Gaila's blanket Nyota gently wipes the tears away.

"Do you remember Montgomery?" Though Nyota has a mind like a sponge, able to suck up and catalog many tidbits of knowledge she's learned Nyota has never really taken the time to learn any of Gaila's boyfriends' names since most will come and go as quickly as night and day. Nyota shakes her head in the negative and Gaila sniffles softly before continuing. "_He's gone!_" Gaila wails before throwing herself down onto the covers.

Nyota blinks in puzzlement at her roommate. Usually, even when Gaila is like this, she's definitely the one who does the dumping but it almost sounds as though the exact opposite has occurred. Reaching down a hand Nyota once more brushes Gaila's hair back before speaking softly. "This Montgomery broke up with you?"

Gaila whirls around so fast that Nyota's fingers easily tangle in the copper curls. "Of course not! He's not a _Vulcan_, what man would dare breakup with _me?_"

Nyota ignores the Vulcan part of the statement as she stares at Gaila. "So you broke up with him then?" If that where the case then why was Gaila crying over him?

"No, of course not! I love him."

Well, that's most definitely something that's not new but, if Gaila didn't breakup with this Montgomery and he didn't breakup with her then what exactly is going on? Surely he wasn't _dead_. "He's not…he's not dead, is he?" Nyota will feel so bad for Gaila if the man in question is dead because that is definitely not a way Nyota would wish anyone's relationship to end.

"No he's not dead," Gaila sniffs, a green hand rising to swipe across her nose. "He got sent away."

"Sent away?"

Gaila sniffles again before nodding. "Yea. After you left for class I went to go see him but there was an armed escort taking him off campus. When I asked what was going on this really huge guy with no charms whatsoever said that they were taking Scott to Delta Vega for disciplinary action."

Nyota blinks. Then blinks again. "Scott? Wait…you where going out with _Montgomery Scott_, the engineer? I thought by Montgomery you meant Cadet David Montgomery." Even though Nyota's path has never crossed with Montgomery Scott his genius and expertise is well known around campus, especially after he was awarded first in his class.

"Yea, Montgomery Scott, not that David jerk off. He's horrid!" A brief scowl takes over Gaila's features at the thought of David Montgomery before her attention reverts back to the Montgomery she is currently in love with. "Montgomery said...he said that after he finds Admiral Archer's prized beagle he'll come back to the Academy but how is he going to do that if he's _stranded_ on _Delta Vega?_"

"That does seem like it'll be a bit hard," Nyota murmurs softly. "What exactly did he do to the Admiral's dog anyway?"

Gaila shrugs her shoulders helplessly. "Something to do with transwarp beaming, I don't know. I was too busy stuffing food in his pockets and kissing him goodbye." Nyota raises a brow at the stuffing food comment and seeing the expression Gaila elaborates. "You know that man could eat a horse if he wanted to, he's _insatiable_." The word insatiable clearly has double meaning based on the way Gaila's breath hitches and the briefly smoldering look in her eyes before she snaps back to the conversation at hand. "Anyway, I was trying to take down his contact information before they shuttled him off planet but they wouldn't even release it!"

"Forced isolation?"

Gaila nods. "Him and his assistant for who knows how long." Gaila throws herself back down to her mattress before groaning dispassionately. Nyota, not wanting to see her friend in such a mood quickly jumps to her feet before dragging Gaila with her. Commander Spock's extra credit can wait until after Gaila has returned to her usual cheery self though, to be practical, it will take days or at least until the Orion sets her sights on someone else.

"Come on, Gaila. Hikaru's European Swordsmanship club is today." Though Gaila is a computer genius the Orion loves physical activity. Luckily this activity isn't just limited to between the sheets but extends to dancing and many different forms of self-defense. Self-defense is actually how the seemingly airheaded Gaila and the no-nonsense Nyota formed a friendship, the two bonding over long hours of physical exertion in classes that will definitely be an asset to both women once their Starfleet careers take off.

"I know you have homework. Commander Spock always gives out homework."

Recognizing the words for what they really are, a way for Gaila to stay in bed all day, Nyota ignores them, her slender fingers wrapped around Gaila's wrist as they make their way out of the room and down a long hallway. "You know it's not even half past 1400 hours, I have more than enough time to make sure my friend is feeling well." Nyota doesn't mention that she's to meet Commander Spock at 0900 in the morning but even if she were scheduled to meet him tonight she would still do exactly what she's currently doing, which is leading her friend out of the dorms and across campus to one of the rec rooms. "Don't worry," Nyota continues as they near the recreation room designated for the European Swordsmanship club. "Some physical activity will cheer you up."

"Yea…" Gaila replies reluctantly, though secretly happy for her friend's attentive behavior at cheering her up. When the two enter the room there's already a dozen people paired off in groups of two still doing stretches so not much of the lesson has been missed by the two women.

Spotting Nyota and Gaila Hikaru makes his way over, a large grin on his face as he sees his two favorite women in all of Starfleet. Nyota he's liked ever since she had him sprawled on his back in a karate class the two had taken and Gaila ever since the Orion had found out her pheromones don't work on a male with only men on the brain. The redhead had pouted about that discovery for weeks. The grin however, dissolves when he gets a closer look at Gaila. Being an Orion she is as lovely as ever but Hikaru has been her friend long enough to recognize that she's probably just had a breakup with the new guy she had taken a liking to, whoever he may be.

One look at Nyota confirms it, and instead of seeking an inquiry since that'll only upset the Orion more Hikaru quickly leads the women through the series of exercises he had already gone through with the other Cadets. Nodding the women catalogue the exercises for later before making their way to an adjacent room to change into their fencing gear. Hikaru notices a few of the male's gazes following the Orion, with an almost equal amount on her Terran roommate. Heading back to the front of the room Hikaru continues to go through the exercises, and in a short while Gaila and Nyota join the group to participate as well.

A few eyes covertly glance backwards at the two women even though they are not the only females present in the group. But, as a man who greatly enjoys other men even Hikaru can admit that both Gaila and Nyota are each unparalleled beauties of their respective species. "Alright," Hikaru says, clapping his hands together. With a grin on his face Hikaru nods towards the rack of swords. "Now for the fun part." A few people grin at each other with some women giggling happily. "Today we use the foil. Remember with the foil sword only the torso is the object of target."

After a bit of hustle and bustle each person in the room has a blade in hand. "In pairs, on the piste." Quickly and efficiently each pair makes their way to their piste of choice, about a six foot wide by forty-five foot strip that is meant for fencing on. "Masks down!" The command is mandatory for safety reasons though everyone in the class already has theirs pulled down. Grinning happily with the pleasure that only an instructor gets from a well learned pupil Hikaru grin is even wider as he yells, "En garde!"

Immediately the pairs take off, dancing back and forth down the piste as they lunge at each other, some successful in parrying their partner's blows while a few others are not. Walking around the room Hikaru gives each person individual instructions to improve their performance as he moves from group to group. By the end of class everyone but Hikaru is sweating profusely while sucking in deep breaths of air. Hikaru slaps a few of the Cadets on the back in acknowledgement of their improvement while the group returns the swords back to their respective place.

"Meet me for lunch?" Hikaru waits until the rest of the other students have trickled out of the room, presumably to shower and change. Nyota glances at Gaila expectedly, and when the Orion nods a huge grin curves her lips upward.

"We're going to go shower and change. Wait for us, yea?"

"Yea."

Nyota's grin is even wider than before as she takes Gaila's hand, leading her friend to the changing room. Knowing that he'll have to wait for at least ten minutes, _if he's lucky_, Hikaru takes his time as he straightens up the room, checking the swords and tending to those which are in need of his attentions. With his mind occupied by the meticulous work it hardly seems like nary a minute has passed before the two women return.

"We didn't keep you waiting too long, did we?"

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru replies to Gaila before holding his arms out. Smiling impishly Gaila eagerly wraps her arms around Hikaru's own.

"You may be immune to my pheromones but at least I'm the only woman who gets to hold you like this."

Hikaru chuckles before holding his other arm out to Nyota. "Well," he drawls out, a playful grin on his lips. "Not the _only_ one."

Gaila and Nyota laugh together before Hikaru finds his other arm occupied. Leading the way out of the rec room the trio discuss one thing or another, continuing to laugh with each other, large grins on each of their lips. Yet, the largest grin of all is Nyota's. _Success!_ Gaila is no longer brooding, her mind turned from her lost love to more pressing matters such as their rumbling stomachs.

"Gosh!" Gaila exclaims as they near the cafeteria. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

Nyota throws a worried glance at Gaila but the Orion doesn't seem to recognize the words she'd earlier spoken in reference to Montgomery. Instead she plants a kiss on Hikaru's cheek before heading to end of the line for the food replicator. Nyota moves to follow her but Hikaru's hold on her wrist stops her.

"Another break up?" He asks.

Nyota nods. "Yea. Some guy named Montgomery."

"Montgomery? David Montgomery?"

Nyota shakes her head in the negative, her brown eyes carefully watching Gaila for signs of distress. "No, not him. It was Montgomery Scott."

Hikaru whistles softly. "Well she sets her sites high. That guy's an engineering genius."

"Well you know how Orions are. No male's outside of their range, unless of course he's a Vulcan."

"Or a homosexual."

"Yea, that too." Nyota playfully sticks her tongue out at Hikaru before heading to the end of the replicator line with Gaila.

Hikaru watches as the two women laugh amongst themselves before making to join them since his own stomach is rumbling in hunger. However, before he even takes a step he feels a hand slapping his shoulder. "_How_ do you do _that?_" Hikaru glances at the incredulous look on Kirk's face before discreetly smothering his laughter with a well placed coughing fit. Kirk's attention is momentarily drawn from the two women as he gives the helmsman a concerned look. "You ok there, Hikaru? I don't need to go track down Boones for you, do I?"

Hikaru smothers his laughter with another well placed coughing fit before shaking his head in the negative. "No no, don't worry Kirk. I'll be quite fine after I get something from the replicator. Excuse me."

Without a backwards glance at the dumbfounded James T. Kirk Hikaru settles in line behind Nyota. Nyota glowers at Kirk briefly before turning her attention to Hikaru. "He's not bothering you, is he? What did he want?"

"Nothing in particular. You know how guys are." Nyota _does_ know how guys are, and it's no secret at all that a seemingly endless amount of males have approached Hikaru on one occasion or another to ask about Gaila or Nyota, trying to bribe Hikaru with favors in return for a date with one of the lovely ladies. Hikaru of course, politely declines though most of the time he just ignores the man in question, like he is currently doing with Kirk.

After Gaila and Nyota retrieve their food from the replicator Hikaru grabs a replicated sandwich for himself and a wonderfully cool glass of H2O. Following after the two ladies the trio finds an empty table before settling down to eat. The conversation is, thankfully light, the three joining in carefree laughter while eating their lunch until a noticeable buzz begins to fill the cafeteria. Slipping into silence out of curiosity it's not long at all before the words "_Montgomery Scott_" and "_Delta Vega_" is heard, along with "_making out_" and "_Gaila_."

Glancing at Gaila Nyota can see her bottom lip trembling and her eyes flooding with tears. Rising to her feet Nyota glares at anyone who would dare approach Gaila before turning a much friendlier gaze to Hikaru. "It was nice having lunch but I'm going to take Gaila back to the dorms. I'll talk to you later, Hikaru."

Hikaru nods in understanding, giving Gaila a small pet on the back before rising to his feet. "I think I'll head out too. Don't want to get bombarded by questions after you two leave."

"Yea, that would probably be wise." Nyota laughs softly, trying to lighten up the mood though it fails to work on Gaila. The Orion in question is still sitting at the table, seemingly in a daze as more words of gossip float over to their table. Sending another glare through the cafeteria Nyota quickly helps Gaila to her feet. "Come on Gaila."

Gaila doesn't protest Nyota's hold on her arm as she's dragged after her roommate, following mutely behind her and Hikaru until the trio part paths with Hikaru heading to his dorm room while Nyota leads the way to their own.

Tbc…

Look forward to Spock! He should be in the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or any of its character's besides any O/Cs I may choose to create. I am also not making any money from the creation of this work of fanfiction.

Notes: Ja ne is goodbye in Japanese, usually reserved between close friends. It's very casual.  
>Sayonara is also goodbye in Japanese though methinks most people know of that one at least.<p>

Enjoy!

Unattainable

Chapter Three

Nyota thinks that it'll be another hour at least before she can even pick up her PADD given that the small encounter with cafeteria gossip has reverted Gaila back to her pre-fencing state. However, hearing about the news Gloria shows up, easily slipping into the room since she, as well as Hikaru, are privy to the security code. With a few softly spoken words, and the reassurance that, quote "Gaila will be back to her usual self in no time," Nyota picks up her PADD before nodding her thanks as Gloria leads the Orion out of the room.

Nyota is almost completely sure that Gloria is going to drag Gaila off to some party, of course after taking the Orion on some longwinded shopping trip for civilian clothing. Though dropping dead from shopping isn't a particular physical activity that Nyota would have chosen it does work as good as fencing and probably has three times the lasting effecting of keeping Gaila preoccupied. Then add that to the prospect of wearing whatever is purchased later at some all night party that will probably result in another mouth breather occupying Gaila's bed…well, it isn't the _best_ prospect, not for Nyota anyway but effective? Oh yes, very effective in fact.

Sitting cross legged on her bed Nyota shakes her head, clearing the thoughts away before switching her full concentration on the task at hand; her extra credit _secret_ assignment from Commander Spock. With her PADD propped up on her lap it's no time at all before Nyota has the assignment open, _and what an assignment it is!_ Blinking in shock Nyota only realizes how long she's been staring down at her PADD when her eyes land on a timer with the numbers 1:57:32. Frowning ever so slightly Nyota tries to open up another file but her PADD is locked.

_So it's as I suspected_, Nyota thinks, her gaze once more flickering to the timer. A timer is up, counting down the minutes and Nyota's PADD is locked so in actuality this is no extra assignment at all but a _test_. A two hour test about a language that Nyota has never before laid eyes on. It is a bit disconcerting since this is in actuality a test and not knowing anything about whatever was the name of this language made the Cadet feel unprepared. It is a feeling Nyota does not appreciate in the least. However that feeling is nothing compared to the excitement that's blooming in Nyota's chest at the thought of decoding this alien language. Since she was a small child Nyota has always wanted to be a xenolinguistic, but not simple that, Nyota has always wanted to be the first one to translate some new alien language.

Not just for the prestige did Nyota feel this way, though of course that is a part of the allure of such a task. But, more importantly than that, and almost more importantly than the prospect of how such a thing could elevate her career is that the thought of doing so could _would_ get Nyota her number one unattainable. That thought alone is distracting enough that when Nyota focuses her attention the counter is down to 1:55:48. Silently berating herself Nyota dispels all distracting thoughts from her head until both her eyes and her brain is filled with the black scrawls of alien language.

* * *

><p>When Nyota's brain gently returns her to consciousness warm brown eyes blink up at the ceiling. "Computer, lights at thirty percent."<p>

Once the small dorm room is lit sufficiently enough for Nyota to make out her surroundings the young Cadet swings her legs over the side of the bed before standing up, her back arching in the manner of a sated feline as Nyota stretches. Quickly discarding her pajamas Nyota pulls on a set of workout clothes as well as a sweatshirt over her head before heading out of the room. The Cadet makes sure to leave the lights on for the benefit of Gaila who would usually wake up about half an hour after Nyota, that is of course with the assistance of lights. Once Nyota had forgotten and, after returning from her workout she had found Gaila flustered beyond belief due to the fact that she was running late.

Once outside Nyota makes her way towards the track and field. The pre-dawn campus is lit in a multitude of security lights that easily mark Nyota's path. The Cadet walks at a brisk pace, one that will allow her to discard the sweatshirt upon reaching the field. The damp, coolness of San Francisco is one of the few things Nyota dislikes about the Bay Area. It is always too cold, even on warm days and especially so early in the morning. Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth Nyota nods and smiles at a few familiar faces until the one she wishes to see most appears.

"Yo."

"Hikaru," Nyota breaths happily, giving the helmsman a brief hug of greeting before discarding her sweatshirt though of course Nyota folds it neatly before placing the bundle of material aside.

"Long night?" Hikaru's voice is muffled slightly as he removes his own sweatshirt. Curious of his meaning Nyota arches a dark brow, one arm raised above her head as she begins the usual lineup of stretches. Joining in the routine Hikaru arches his own brow before elaborating, "you know, Gaila."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"It's still quite early. I fear my brain has yet to reach full consciousness."

"Disclaimers."

Nyota giggles at the helmsman before sticking her tongue out at him. "Call it what you will though there's no need to worry. Gloria came over."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Winking conspiratorially at Nyota the couple chats idly as they continue to stretch. Upon finishing the two take a swing of water from their canteens.

"Ready?" Nyota asks, placing the container of water adjacent to her sweatshirt.

"Always." Imitating Nyota's actions the two forgo any other talking as they begin their morning regime of running 10.5 kilometers. By the time the two are finished they're both sweating profusely and the brightly blazing sun has already risen over San Francisco. Both Nyota and Hikaru take a large swing of water before patting their faces down with their respective sweatshirt. Sitting down on the grass the two make sure to stretch their hamstrings, calf muscles, not to mention a few others as their bodies slowly begin to cool down helped greatly by the chill early morning air.

"This is the worst part of working out," Nyota grumbles softly to herself as Hikaru helps her to her feet.

"And what exactly is that?" The helmsman asks as he and Nyota take up their belongings before making their way back towards the dorms.

"That," Nyota says, pulling at her clothes disdainfully, "is the feeling of dried sweat glued to my body."

"How right you are." Hikaru is quick to agree since the feeling of his own dried sweat glued to his limbs is quite the unpleasant feeling.

"Sometimes I think I should switch to yoga."

"I don't think Gloria and Gaila take yoga together for the reasons you would."

Nyota throws Hikaru a look before the two burst out laughing. "Oh Hikaru, you are _bad!_ I am so going to tell our curly-haired friends on you."

Hikaru shrugs nonchalantly before both him and Nyota cease walking as they reach the small crossroads where the two usually part ways. "0800 hours, in the cafeteria per usual right?"

Nyota nods. "Of course." The Cadet turns to make her way back to her own dorms before she's stopped by a soft touch on her elbow.

"Oh, and by the way," Hikaru drawls out, "if I where you I wouldn't mention anything to the blond or the redhead."

Nyota blinks. "About yoga?"

"_Mhm_."

Nyota blinks again before tilting her head in Hikaru's direction. "And why ever not?"

"_Because_," Hikaru continues, voice in that same drawling tone. "If they knew that the cat was out of the bag so to speak then I am completely sure that the two would double, no, _triple_ their efforts to get you to attend yoga with them."

Nyota cringes slightly. Though she loves both Gaila and Gloria it is near impossible to be around those two when they're together since Gloria is practically an Orion all on her own. It's hard enough to deal with one flirtatious boy-crazy pheromone driven best friend let alone two when their minds are set on the same mission. That mission of which, for about the last two years, has been to turn Nyota into their triplet. Just the thought has Nyota groaning since that prospect is a definite _no_.

Hikaru seems to know where Nyota's thoughts are heading because his next words are almost the exact twin of her own unspoken horrors. "Did the two ever decide on a name for you?"

"No."

Hikaru hums to himself before tapping an index finger on his chin. "Last time I heard they were debating about calling you Gaia."

"Too close to Gaila." Nyota nearly bites her wayward tongue as the words slip past her lips without a thought. That proposed nickname had come up last Halloween when the three ladies had decided to go as Greek goddesses. Due to her skin Nyota had decided to go as Gaia though the xenolinguistic would have chosen a different goddess if she knew that the G name would stick.

Hikaru chuckles, shaking his head slightly at thought of Gloria and Gaila's antics. Nyota throws Hikaru and look, causing the man to sober up fast. Reaching out his right hand Hikaru gives Nyota a firm pat on the shoulder before giving her a demurely spoken, "Stay strong."

"Gee, thanks."

Hikaru gives up on keeping his chuckles to himself as he turns to head to his own dorm. "_Ja ne_." Hikaru tosses the words over his shoulder though the man's chuckling makes him almost miss the _sayonara_ from Nyota.

Heading in the opposite direction for her own dorm Nyota walks more quickly than usual since she had dallied longer than usual with Hikaru after their run. Though this would usually not worry the Cadet at all Nyota can't help but feel a bit rushed for time due to the unexpected 0900 hour meeting with Commander Spock. Just the thought has Nyota's muscles stiff with tension and her slender legs increasing their pace as she enters her dorm, heading straight for her own room. Punching in the security code Nyota swiftly enters the room, tossing her sweatshirt to the laundry bin. Gaila isn't present, causing Nyota's stiff limbs to flood with relief since her missing roommate means that Nyota isn't running as late as she had dreaded.

Taking up her basket of toiletries as well as a terry cloth bathrobe Nyota heads out of her room so that she can take a blessedly hot and soothing shower. The shower is exactly how she's imagined it to be, the almost scalding water soothing on her limbs as the Cadet takes care of her morning ablutions. Staying in the shower much longer than necessary Nyota reluctantly switch the water off. Though the steam in the shower is still deliciously warm Nyota knows that once she opens the shower door her pores are going to flood with cold air. Groaning at the unpleasant thought Nyota hastily dries herself off with her towel before dabbing at the inky strands of her wet hair.

"Computer, time."

"0708."

Quickly Nyota wraps the towel around her head, the fuzzy material keeping her wet locks off her face before wrapping herself in the warmth of her robe. Popping the door open Nyota shivers involuntarily. Hastily slipping her feet into her house shoes Nyota grabs her basket of toiletries as well as her dirty clothes before exiting the steam-filled room and heading back to that of her own. Once more Nyota punches in the security code of her room, the door easily swooshing open. Stepping into the room Nyota lets out a contented sigh as her body is surrounded by warm, dry air. Really, Nyota is very lucky that she had gotten Gaila as a roommate, not only because of her close friendship with the Orion but because Gaila, like Nyota, is most comfortable with the dry heat that is common in both of their hometowns.

"Nice shower?" Gaila asks, her own clothing wet from sweat and practically glued to the Orion's body.

"Yup," Nyota exclaims, the door swooshing closed behind her as she heads to her vanity. "How was yoga?"

"Good, good." Gaila bends down, rummaging around her bed before picking up her own basket of toiletries. "I'm gonna go and shower 'cause I am _not_ in the mood to be approached by gossiping morons."

Gaila tosses a goodbye over her shoulder before heading out of the room. Letting out a soft sigh Nyota quickly slips down to the vanity seat before pulling the towel off her head. Yes, taking hot showers is a very enjoyable activity but dealing with her hair afterwards is not. Already Nyota can see the ends of her hair curling and really, she cannot have any of that; straight hair is much less distracting though Nyota has yet to persuade Gloria or Gaila to straighten their hair. Those two enjoy being _distracting_. Nyota does not, or at least not for something as benign as her physical appearance but rather for something substantial, like her knowledge of xenolinguistics.

Grabbing her blow dryer Nyota turns it on high before setting to work on her hair. Usually Nyota will spend about an hour on her hair, making sure each and every ebony strand is perfectly straight before heading to breakfast. After breakfast the Cadet would return to her dorm, later putting on her earrings and makeup, rechecking her hair and finishing that small routine of her's before heading to class. However, it will not be like this today due to her meeting with Commander Spock, and as excited as she is Nyota however does _not_ appreciate the change in her routine.

Gaila soon pops back in the room and Nyota knows it's close to 0730 hours now. Her hair can use another ten minutes and almost Nyota is tempted to skip out on breakfast but the Cadet does not know how long she'll be in her meeting with Commander Spock. It will not help her concentration when classes start if Nyota is learning on an empty stomach.

"Computer, time."

"0733"

Nyota's lips purse as she realizes it's, in actuality, pass 0730 hours. Sighing to herself the Cadet turns off her blow dryer, placing it down on the vanity before neatly binding her hair in a ponytail. Rising to her feet Nyota moves to the small shared closet that Gaila always complains about. Really, the closet is only meant for Cadet uniforms, not for a wide assortment of civilian clothing which seemed to almost dominate Gaila's half.

"Can you toss me a uniform, Ny?"

"Sure." Nyota pulls out two red uniforms before placing them on her bed, careful not to wrinkle either since Nyota had taken time the night before to press both of them stark straight.

"Aww Ny, you know you don't have to press my uniforms."

"Of course I don't," Nyota says, unbinding the sash from around her waist before slipping the robe off. "But I know that you won't so..." Nyota shrugs, grabbing her bottle of unscented lotion before slathering it over her body.

"Thanks." Gaila places a small kiss on Nyota's cheek before slipping into her uniform. "I am grateful, ya know? But, really, all that time you spend pressing uniforms you could be out enjoying yourself."

Nyota knows exactly what type of 'enjoying' Gaila is getting at. Rolling her eyes at her roommate Nyota pulls on her own uniform before heading back to her vanity. It is makeup time, though it shouldn't be yet since that comes after breakfast but today Nyota, unfortunately, won't have the time.

"Oh Ny," calls Gaila, bouncing up next to her friend as she brandishes a spray bottle at her. "I got this for you yesterday when I went shopping with Gloria, it's vanilla scented."

"Thanks Gaila."

"I would have gotten the lotion too but you never use any."

"I do."

"Not scented ones." Gaila lets out a sigh of exasperation before placing the body mist next to Nyota's hairspray.

"Scented sprays and perfumes are—"

"Distracting. Yes, I know. _However_ this isn't perfume, just body mist. The scent will wear off by time class starts anyway."

"Then what's the point?"

"To catch a man of course!" Nyota guffaws, causing Gaila to pout before slamming the body mist down to the vanity. "Fine, be that way. _However_, this particular bottle of body mist is infused with _pheromones_. _Not_ that they work against _Vulcans_ of course."

"Computer, time." Laughter still lingers in her voice as she speaks though Nyota does try to compose herself since she still needs to apply her earrings and makeup.

"0748."

"Oh, we totally need to get going," Gaila exclaims, seemingly to have forgotten about the pheromone infused bottle of body mist. "Why are you sitting down by the way? Need some more hairspray?"

"No, not quite," Nyota murmurs, picking up her eyeliner pencil.

Gaila blinks. Then blinks again before, watching as Nyota applies her makeup, the Orion lets out a loud "Woohoo!" Nyota arches a brow, resharpening her eyeliner pencil before placing it back down. Gaila is beaming from ear to ear, practically gushing behind Nyota's seated figure as she speaks. "I see you've finally taken my advice, hehehe. Must be because of the body mist, here, let me help."

Nyota is preoccupied with putting on her lip balm, already use to tuning out Gaila when she gets in any particular gushing mood. However, feeling a damp wetness on her skin Nyota begins to regret this one particular habit as she swirls around in her seat. "Gaila!"

"Hm?" Gaila blinks owlishly at Nyota before spraying her two more times with the newly acquired body mist.

"I cannot believe you!" Nyota exclaims, snatching the body mist out of Gaila's hands before discarding it to the vanity.

Gaila blinks again before shrugging her shoulders after whispering a small, "oops."

Rolling her eyes at Gaila's antics Nyota swirls back around in her seat, quickly slipping the silver studs in her ears before rising to her feet, though not until after a short perusal of herself from head to toe. Shiny shoes, pressed uniform, neat hair—yup, everything is in order. "Okay, let's go." Before the two head out of the dorm Nyota makes sure to grab her PADD since she may well need it later. Gaila gives her a curious look but the figure of Gloria waving frantically stills her words.

Meeting up with Gloria the trio heads across campus and to the cafeteria. Hikaru is easy enough to spot since he's waiting near the entrance for them and since it's still fairly early in the morning the line for the replicator isn't terribly long. The particular heavy traffic doesn't start until about 0900. With food tray in hand Nyota picks her meal, and seated down at a nearby table the small group chats amiably with each other, the conversation only ceasing when Nyota rises to her feet.

"Okay guys, I need to get going. I'll see you all later though."

"Is it nine already?" Gloria asks, her blue eyes flickering towards the electronic clock flashing above the food replicator.

"No, not quite," Nyota says, gathering up her PADD and the food tray. Usually the four of them don't leave the cafeteria until the 0900 rush crowd would enter but that won't be for about another half an hour. "I'll see you guys later."

After speaking her goodbyes Nyota places her food tray above the garbage before heading out of the cafeteria. Her walk across campus is brisk as usual since Nyota does not particularly relish wasting time, especially not when she has a meeting with Commander Spock. That thought alone has her belly twisting with nerves causing Nyota to regulate her breathing, in out, in out. The activity is mundane enough that, by the time Nyota reaches Commander Spock's office the nerves have all but disappeared.

Glancing down at her PADD the time flashes 0843. Nyota doesn't move, she simply stands in her spot for a few seconds, forcing that last little slither of nerves t o disappear. It doesn't take longer than a minute and, feeling more relaxed now, Nyota quickly presses the buzzer for the door. Nyota waits, and waits, and waits but there's no response. Unsure if she should ring the buzzer again since once is more than sufficient Nyota hesitates. Just when the Cadet makes up her mind to try a second time she's stopped short by the sound of Commander Spock's voice.

"You are fifteen minutes early, Cadet."

Nyota turns around so fast that her ponytail ends up whipping her across the face. "Commander Spock." Nyota stands at attention, deeply embarrassed not only by the wayward ponytail but by the fact that she had arrived here even before her Professor.

"At ease Cadet." Nyota relaxes her stance as Commander Spock punches in the security code to his office. "I did not mean to startle you."

"Oh...that's alright." Commander Spock is facing Nyota now, his attention away from the door and on her as his human eyes flicker from her ponytail, and then to her cheek. Nyota feels the heat in her face increasing, the Cadet silently berating herself for the lame action and the equally lame words.

Silence stretches between the two, and during however many seconds have passed Commander Spock's eyes don't leave Nyota's face, the gaze both curious and...imploring. It is odd, _very _odd actually. Nyota fidgets from one foot to the other, clearing her throat nervously before, abruptly, she breaks the gaze of her Professor. That seems to spur the Commander to action because in the next moment he has his office door open.

"After you, Cadet."

"Yes, Commander." With the palm of her hands gently brushing her thighs Nyota swiftly enters the office. Without even looking Nyota knows that Commander Spock is right behind her. She can hear his footsteps as well as the sound of the door's swoosh as it closes.

Tbc...

Well there's Spock like I promised though perhaps not how everyone wanted him, lol. Anyway it's my intention to update this story about once a week, give or take a few days. I can't promise anything _but_ I am an avid reader of fanfiction and I know how it feels waiting for updates so I'll try not to keep you guys waiting terribly long. Until next time, ciao!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or any of its character's besides any O/Cs I may choose to create. I am also not making any money from the creation of this work of fanfiction.

Note: Language translations are at the conclusion of the chapter in order of appearance.

Enjoy!

Unattainable

Chapter Four

"Please have a seat, Cadet." Politely Nyota gives her thanks to her Professor, seating herself down in the unexpectedly comfortable chair as her honey brown eyes watch the Commander take a seat across from her. "_Alassëa omentielman nan._"

Nyota gives the Vulcan a blank look as he switches from Standard to…whatever language it was he was speaking. Met with an impassive look that is clearly awaiting some form of reply Nyota takes a leap in logic, her voice a bit hesitant however as she speaks the same words back to the Commander. "_Alas…sëa omentiel mannan._"

Professor Spock's lips quirk just slightly at the corners, his head tilted to the side as he stares at Nyota. "_Hantanyel tulesselyanen. Anda lenda?_"

Though Commander Spock has spoken even more foreign words than before, suddenly, the language is not as foreign as it should be. Indeed an array of words and phrases are rushing at warp speed through Nyota's brain, and suddenly the night before comes back to her mind; Commander Spock's test to be precise. Hearing the speech spoken and identifying the first phrase for the greeting it's presented as and easily putting two and two together for the second Nyota feels a rush of relief flood her limbs, causing a wide smile to curve her lips upward.

Knowing _anda lenda_ to be a question about one's journey, and specifically its length Nyota can easily reply with _lá_, meaning no. However, not one ever satisfied with the bare minimum Nyota easily lengthens her response. "_Caritan alassëa,_ _lá_."

Nyota watches as the tip of Commander Spock's left eyebrow raises into his hairline, those deep brown eyes of his never leaving the Cadet's own as he speaks. "_Findelya vanima_."

Nyota blinks, her own brows furrowing in question as she stares intently at her Professor. Surely he could not have said what she suspects? Yet, even as the translation of that simple phrase flashes through her mind Nyota cannot believe it for surely all evidence presented is to the contrary. First of all her Professor is _Vulcan_, then lets not forget the fact that he is, of course, her Professor. Though of course a Professor giving a Cadet a compliment is not _unheard_ of, the fact that it is _Commander Spock_ seems, well, to be perfectly honest, _ludicrous_. And of course, how can one believe a compliment, of all things, about one's physical appearance, can possibly be uttered by a Vulcan when faced with his ever-stoic unchanging facial expression?

"_Han—hantanyel_."

Abruptly the Commander switches to Standard, his long, slender fingers folding together on the desk as he continues to gaze at Nyota, though now the deep brown of his eyes flicker to her hair.

"Your hair is different today."

Unconsciously Nyota's hand reaches back, pulling the dark strands of her hair into view. Yup, as suspected the Cadet had indeed needed another ten minutes with the blow dryer because, instead of her pin straight hair as usual about the last 5 centimeters of the strands are curled. Feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment Nyota quickly tosses her ponytail back over her shoulder. "_Haryalyë órenua tassë_," Nyota whispers softly, wanting to move on from her hair's need to rebel and back to the previous conversation in Quenya.

Commander Spock seems to assess Nyota silently with that penetrating stare of his. "_Áva fara an perestanië_," he finally speaks, his voice it's usual inflectionless monotone.

Though most would find the toneless words alien, infuriating, and perhaps even a bit abrasive Nyota instead finds a bit of comfort in the unsurprising manner of speech, the phraseology of her Professor just enough to bring some equilibrium back to Nyota. "_Hantanyel_."

"No." Back to Standard then? "As you were, Cadet."

Unsure of his meaning Nyota switches to Standard as well. "I do not understand, Commander."

"You are attempting to emulate my locution."

"Is that not what one does when learning from a native speaker, Professor?"

"Indeed. However, I did not create this language under the conditions of Surak's teachings." Nyota stares at her Professor blankly before the man continues. "Vulcan is one of the more difficult languages to learn. Though this is contributed to many different aspects, it is mostly due to the fact that, unless one is _V'tosh ka'tur_, Vulcan is spoken without inflection in tone or voice."

"Yes, Commander."

"As sixty-four point eight three percent of languages are more similar in oral structure to Standard than to Vulcan it would be remiss of me to present Quenya as though it is, indeed, Vulcan."

"_Hanyanyel_."

"_Istanyes_." And though the Quenya is indeed spoken as though it were Vulcan Nyota cannot help the soft upturn of her lips, for even in the seemingly robotic tone it seems odd that many believe Commander Spock to be as emotionless as an android for surely the pleasure sparkling in his eyes needs no translation.

"_Hendulyar silina_." The awe filled words leave Nyota in a soft rush of air, her own eyes shining now as she gazes up at her Commander. Yet, almost instantly the Cadet regrets her words because, upon hearing them, it is as though Commander Spock is abruptly three thousand kilometers away. His whole face seems to close off, even more than usual, especially his eyes which, suddenly, become unreadable.

"_Áni apsenë_," whispers Nyota softly, appalled that she had let the previous words slip past her lips. Even if Nyota had been feeling at ease with her Commander the Cadet has already effectively ruined whatever camaraderie that had been between the two.

"No apology is necessary Cadet. Indeed, though our conversation in Quenya has been a brief one, you have sufficiently displayed your adept skills in the language."

"Thank you, Commander."

"I have gone over your Quenya translation work; efficient as always, Cadet."

"Thank you, Commander."

"As I'm sure you have surmised the assignment given to you was a test—the final in fact."

Nyota's eyes grown large and her mouth slack as she stares at her Professor in shock. "The…the _final_?"

"It has been suggested by my colleagues that in order for the passing of more students from my class I should implement a grading curve on finals. After much contemplation on the subject I am inclined to agree."

"I understand, Commander."

"Cadet, I am aware that you are seeking to become a teacher's aid next semester."

Briefly Nyota is taken aback by the words before, quickly, the young woman recovers. Of course the Vulcan would have taken a look at her file. "Yes, Commander. I am aiming for Intermediate Phonology though any decision will not be forthcoming until after finals."

"You are not adverse to being a teacher's aid for Advance Phonology."

Though the question from Commander Spock comes out more of a statement than anything else Nyota finds herself replying anyway. "Of course not, Commander. But it is common that before becoming a teacher's aid for advanced courses most students TA a few semesters of preliminary classes."

"Indeed, Cadet. It is uncommon but not unheard of. You are one of my brightest students. No stigma would come from you skipping the preliminaries, Cadet. And indeed, your adequacy in phonology is unparalleled."

"My _adequacy_, Professor?" Nyota's lips press into a thin line of anger, her hands clenched tightly on her lap as the Cadet reels back from the word _adequacy_ as though it were a physical blow.

"Indeed, Cadet. You scored a ninety-eight point three four percent on the Quenya exam. Before you no Cadet has scored higher than a seventy-two point one five."

Nyota stares at her Commander in disbelief before, in a languid voice, the Cadet speaks, "and if I had scored a hundred on the final would my performance still have been _adequate_?"

Commander Spock stares at Nyota blankly. "Of course, Cadet. The percentile difference between ninety-eight point three four percent and one hundred percent is minuscule." Nyota returns the blank stare with one of her own, silence filling the office for a few seconds until, uncontrollably, Nyota's shoulders begin to shake. "Cadet, you are not unwell?"

_Oh gosh_, Nyota thinks, her shoulders shaking even more. _That question is so not helping_. Trying not to laugh since that would be veryinappropriate Nyota hastily presses her fingers to her lips, but just the soft touch seems to be the catalyst for her laughter's escape. And it isn't just _simple_ laughter that leaves her lips because, of course, that would just be way too _simple_. The laughter that is currently assaulting Nyota is the stomach clenching, head thrown back, eyes watering kind of laughter that has no intention of giving the control of her body back to its rightful owner.

It shouldn't be funny, really it shouldn't but it just seems ridiculously hilarious that Commander Spock could, in one sentence, both praise and insult her. Unparalleled skills? Well that is not something that Nyota has never heard before. But _adequate_? Well that one, that one is definitely new. Well, inadequate is something new at Starfleet Academy, something new with every person that had ever become part of her life, every person except for one. No, not one. It is _two_ now. Two people.

Instantly Nyota sobers up at the thought, the Cadet's mortified as she speaks. "Please forgive my inappropriate behavior, Commander."

"On the contrary Cadet, I found the experience quite…fascinating. However, no matter how interesting the divergence from topic may be both you and I have other duties that we must attend to. It is imperative that we continue on our primary course without due distraction for the remainder of our time here."

"…yes, Commander."

"Excellent. This semester instead of a final exam on faux alien languages I shall have the class participate in a final project, one that shall be more productive for the state of each Cadet's career."

"If you do not mind me asking, Commander, what type of project would this be?"

"Programming Quenya into a Universal Translator."

"_Wow_," exclaims Nyota, nearly gushing from excitement. "The class will be thrilled!"

"I suspect none shall be as thrilled as you, Cadet. However, I must concede that there will be more enthusiasm shown for this form of evaluation than that which is standard."

"Oh…yes, of course Commander." Commander Spock inclines his head just so before rising to his feet. Startled by the sudden movement Nyota stares up at the tall hybrid before he bids the Cadet to her feet as well. Hastily Nyota rises, quickly grabbing her PADD before she forgets about it.

"In ten point three minutes I am expected elsewhere Cadet."

"Ah…I hope you will not be late because of me, Commander."

Commander Spock's stare seems to burn through Nyota as he gazes at her intently. "No Cadet, I shall not be late because of you. After you."

Nodding Nyota makes her way to the door, palming it open before making her way out into the hall. Commander Spock is but a step behind her, so close in fact that Nyota is sure she can feel his body heat mingling with her own but surely that is just idly speculation since any xenobiology course or Vulcan 101 can tell you that Vulcans have lower body temperatures than Terrans, averaging at about 33°C though Nyota is pretty sure it's some very precise number like…32.8 or something close.

"I shall see you before class, Cadet."

Nyota tilts her head towards her Professor, stumbling back a few steps after she nearly brushes up against him. She hadn't realized she was so close! Though her brain seems to be stilted by…shock perhaps? Well whatever it is that is currently ailing Nyota it is a good thing however that her body seems to be working on instinct because, how horrible would it have been if she had accidently brushed against her _Vulcan_ Professor? Would it have been bad enough to set her Starfleet Career back a couple of years? Or worse, would it have turned into a permanent scar on her otherwise squeaky clean file? Well, whatever the figurative consequences would have been it is not something Nyota wishes to dwell on any longer.

"_Áva fara perestanië_."

The surprise is enough to dispel the last bit of worry running through Nyota, and though the proper response to the Commander's words is _Hantanyel_, thank you, instead Nyota replies with, "_Hanyanyel_." I understand you. Because, in that moment she does understand him. To the Vulcan's perceptive gaze it must have been crystal clear that Nyota was worrying over her almost accidently brush against his person. He had seen and, compassionately, he had comforted her. Not in the stark words of Standard which would have cast her near blunder in the unyielding light of shame, but in Quenya, the lulling tones of the faux alien language that is, almost, like a secret between just the two of them.

Just the thought has Nyota shivering involuntarily, from some foreign emotion that she has no way of translating. Glancing up at her Professor Nyota lips part. "_Hanyanyel_," she repeats. "_Hanyanyel_." There it is again, that deliciously electrifying involuntary shiver down her spine. Yes, Nyota has no idea how to translate _that_, but whatever _that_ is, staring up at the Commander, Nyota realizes that she doesn't exactly want to translate it anyway. Whatever it is, it's perfect. Absolutely perfect in that secret, whimsical language of Quenya that exists just between the two of them. Translating it into Standard would just be, well…it would just be _wrong_. It would be like a violation, like sullying that perfect feeling, making it murky and unclear and—

"Though that particular scent is not unappealing I recommend limiting its use before one finds herself more distracting to the student body than the Orion roommate of hers. Good day, Cadet."

Nyota blinks, her mind a big blank after being awakened from whatever tangent it had gone off to. "Good day, Commander." Intently Nyota watches the retreating figure of Commander Spock, the Cadet poised near the entrance of the Professors' office. Hmm, now what was that last statement of his about? Something to do with scent, and then distracting, and then…oh no, _Orion!_

"I am so gonna kill you Gaila." Nyota mumbles the words to herself, one hand pressed to her face in belated embarrassment as the meaning of Commander Spock's words sink into her brain. _That damn vanilla body mist!_ Groaning in horror the Cadet begins to make her way out of the building, her slender legs leading her to her dorm. No matter what Commander Spock may think about her, nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could be worse than him thinking that Nyota was trying to…trying to seduce him!

_How embarrassing_, Nyota thinks, _and how utterly useless_ a smaller voice in Nyota's brain adds, albeit a bit abjectly. Nyota frowns, silently berating herself since it's not as though she has a _crush _on her Professor. Yes she is in awe of him and admires him greatly because, even when compared to other Vulcans, the Commander is a genius. But Nyota isn't the only one who feels these particular feelings for the half Vulcan, because almost anyone who meets him has similar feelings on the matter. Of course, those feelings are greatly shadowed by unease, nervousness, fear, anger, jealousy…and the list goes on.

Sighing softly Nyota enters the dorms, her legs steady as they lead the Cadet to her room, Nyota's brain continuing it's list of all the unpleasant names and emotions that those of the Academy have in regard to it's Vulcan Professor. Yet, even as she does so, that small voice in the back of her head whispers _hanyanyel_, _hanyanyel_.

Tbc…

This language is known as Quenya, from J.R.R Tolkien's Lord of the Rings so essentially it's elvish. I guess another disclaimer should be added to my story so here it goes; I do not own LOTR nor did I invent Quenya, no money is being made from using this fictional language and yada yada yada…now for the important stuff.

Translations:_  
>Alassëa omentielman nan<em>—I am happy about our meeting._  
>Hantanyel tulesselyanen<em>—Thank you for coming._  
>Anda lenda?<em>—Long Journey?_  
>Caritan alassëa<em>—To make me joyous._  
>Lá<em>—No._  
>Findelya vanima<em>—Your hair is pretty_.  
>Hantanyel<em>—I thank you._  
>Haryalyë órenua tassë<em>—I agree with you._  
>Áva fara perestanië—<em>Don't be troubled._  
>Hanyanyel<em>—I understand you._  
>Istanyes<em>—I don't doubt it._  
>Hendulyar silina<em>—Your eyes shine._  
>Áni apsenë<em>—Forgive me.


End file.
